vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remilia Scarlet
Summary Remilia Scarlet is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya and Meiling, and the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre. Though her appearance (and often behavior) is childlike, and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match, being known throughout Gensokyo as the dangerous "Scarlet Devil." Like all vampires she is photosensitive and weakens when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, her light appetite means her victims almost never die from their wounds. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: Around 500 years old Classification: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), can transform into a flock of bats, can summon and control devils Attack Potency: Small Country level (should be superior to Patchouli) Speed: Relativistic, Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: Small Country level (should be superior to Patchouli) Stamina: High Range: '''A few dozen meters '''Standard Equipment: Her Parasol Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Burns when exposed to sunlight and unable to pass flowing water. Also burned by roasted soybeans. Arrogant. Feats:'' '' * On par with oni, who can rip mountain apart. * As fast as tengu. * Flew around the moon fast enough to only get minor burns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulation of Fate:' Remilia apparently has the power to manipulate fate, although the specifics of this power have never been shown, as she has never been shown explicitly using it. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. Skill Cards: *'Chain Gang:' Creates a red, chain-shaped aura and fires it to chase after the enemy. *'Demon's Dinner Fork:' Throws magic bundled together in spear form. Charging the attack will increase the number of spears thrown. *'Demon Lord Arrow:' Rushes to the back wall and flies back to attack. The angle of attack is always fixed, but it grazes bullets. *'Demon Lord Cradle:' A rush attack into the sky. It has blind spots, but also has invincible frames, so it's useful for counters and combos. *'Demon Lord Walk:' Uses her vampiric physical prowess to rush by at blinding speed and attack the enemy. *'Rocket Kick Upper:' Releases a high-speed wedge-shaped bullet from a kick. Defenseless against ground attacks, but is very effective against airborne enemies. *'Servant Flier:' Uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. The circle's position are random, but their wide spread and successive firing makes them useful for feints and zoning. Spell Cards: *'Destiny "Miserable Fate":' Fire out many chains made from red aura that chase the enemy. *'Devil "Remilia Stretch":' Mows down the enemy with all her strength. The only way to avoid this move is to move out of range. As she says, "Isn't this an elegant move?" Broken moves are also vampiric in nature. *'Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir":' Remilia's most well-known spell card. She manifests a spearlike aura attack and uses it to pierce her opponent. It is incredibly fast. *'"Millennium Vampire":' Creates a magical aura that drains life from the opponent on hit. It's very strong, but while it's active, her defense is lowered, so it's a double-edged sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 6